pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Malvarea-Debut Live-Puss
Antes del Live Ai hikari, una idol del tipo cool, hubo un tiempo en que decayo debido a un gran fallo que tuvo un live. En este tiempo actual, ya estaba bien. Ai solía por diversión retar a algunas idol´s del tipo cool que podían rapear. Con el tiempo se le fue llamando "La musa del rap" por eso mismo, más sin embargo, a veces la fama se sube a la cabeza, y en algunas ocaciones puede irse un poco la mano. Por suerte siempre hay personas que pueden hacerte recapacitar... Aún que esta tiene la peculariedad de no ser alguien que lo haga por las buenas. Ai:¿Como lo ves? ¿Acaso entiendes? Tu nueva patrona seré yo, porque estoy segura, ve a la L.A to the Fail ya no tienes nada que ver, en el rap quien manda soy y seré yo, ni necesito palabras para que sepan que el win aquí es para mí Persona random: ¿Estas tan segura de ello? Yo puedo decir que... La chica se había quedado paralizada, ya no pudo seguir, había un circulo de otras idols ahí observando lo sucedido. La chica, corre de ahí con un tono tímido. Ai:Y por eso la mejor aquí siempre soy yo~ Ahhh... ¿Alguien que quiera enfrentarse a mi? ¿Tienen miedo de que esta musa les gane?~ De entre todas las personas, salió una chica con un aspecto Cute diciendo "Yo" varios habían comenzado a hablar, decían cosas como: "Es demasiado linda" "De seguro es una de esas que son copias unas de otras" Esas eran las palabras que varios de ahí decían inclusive algunos decían que no iba a poder pero... Malvarea:... Bien, seré directa. Quiero hacer mi debut como idol, si gano, te robaré el puesto de musa, y además, quiero que convenzas a Erivy de colaborar conmigo en el live. Ai: Hecho! Se escucha como una chica random de ahí, va haciendo una cuenta regresiva para el encuentro... 3...2...1. La que comenzó fue Ai Ai:¿Cómo piensas ganarme? La mejor aquí soy yo, tu reina lo soy, ahora dime bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Eres tan "Who" que no tienes nada ya que hacer contra esta chica al control Malvarea:Tal vez yo sea "Who" pero adivina, yo no soy hipocrita diciendo cosas sobre chicas diferentes que justamente, son del mismo tipo, que tus amigas, no lo crees? Ai por un segundo se quedo paralizada, aquella chica a pesar de ser "cute" era muy buena con lo que decía Ai:Oye, relajate un poco, ¿o acaso no te has visto? tratando de ser una rapera cuando solo eres una gatita. No puedes rasguñar, mucho menos ya dañar, por que en este momento, soy mucho, mejor que tu Malvarea:¿Estas segura de ello? Tal vez seré linda, lamento que sientas envidia por que tu no lo eres. Yo soy original, tal vez cute, más sin embargo, en cuanto rap, la gatita sabe dañar, y te haré sangrar, por que solamente aquí yo soy la reina no tienes nada que hacer, he ganado, no tienes más que hacer. Durante esa parte, se acerco mucho a Ai, al nivel de que Ai se termino cayendo, al final todas las chicas y algun que otro chico ahí, gritaron un "OOOH" y levantaron la mano de Malvarea haciendo referencia a que gano Datos generales Idol: Malvarea Mitsuki Coord: A cute Coord Cyalume: Cyalume Coord ¿Ne? Canción: Puss Live Malvarea:I’m the mother fucking top madam samchondeul yongdon ppaesneun kkangpae geugeollo popping bottle syampein sappunhi balpa ppalgan carpet namjadeul sumeul chamne meosjincheok? chamnae ninamchin nareul tamnae cause I’m the motherfuking top madam ssentiman gyesoknaessdeon neon jeongmal nothing kkagoboni byeolgeoeopseo neon jeongmal nothing eokkaehim ppyaego ijeneun baewo wanjeonhi jeongbokhae yeojapan napolleong ije ssibeul geori eopsji danmul ppajin kkeomeul eokjiro jilgeong ssibeobwara gachulhae ni teokjugari gaseume teokbutyeo ppalli gogaekkeudeok everybody bounce I’m sick of them puss Puss puss Bitch you a freaking puss puss Puss puss Bitch you a freaking puss puss En un movimiento rápido, se nota como desde la sombra de una parte del escenario sale con su coord básico. Erivy:I’m the motherfucking top man nine bijiniseuneun daeume Imma make her super star man cause I’m motherfucking top man naega tteuljul mollassji? geumbang jiljul arassneunde modu nollassji? wanjeonchero dorawassne aieonmaeneun piyung From the “Rock bottom” ppaego jeonbu fake shit All the motherf–kert pissed off waenyamyeon geunyeon dareul wihan biseo ani geunyeon nareul wihan siso aniani geunyeon nareul wihan chiksyo beast mode! urin jeonguk dolmyeo nine deul ppingtteudeo maeiri payday geudeomeuro highwayreultamyeo hakjunhyeonggwavacay mandeureo bangbanggokgok one hunit thousand babies cause you’re my freaking puss puss Puss puss Cause you’re my freaking puss puss Puss puss Cause you’re my freaking puss puss Making Drama Se puede observar como una gata va saltando en un espacio de bolas de estambre junto con Malvarea, pero de la nada todo eso se incendia en fuego, se puede observar como unas perras van hacía ella corriendo con gran fuerza, ella, saca unas correas y los atrapa a todos. Solo se observa como se acuesta en un sillón de la realeza en medio del fuego, y como las perras están sentadas '-Amaestrando... PERRAS!-' Cyalume Change Se observa como en este si esta Erivy. Ambos: Yes I’m the real bad man aye aye Yes I’m the real bad madam aye aye Erivy:I’m the motherfucking top man Malvarea:I’m the motherfucking top madam Erivy:I’m the motherfucking top man Malvarea:Bitch you a fucking puss puss Malvarea:Bitch you a freaking puss puss Puss puss Bitch you a freaking puss puss bitch you a fucking puss Al final del live Kaori: Te dió tu merecido :V Ai:Lo peor es que sí ;_; Categoría:Live Categoría:TIC7